


moonlight making crosses on your body

by thomashelbys



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomashelbys/pseuds/thomashelbys
Summary: Eric lets Dele take his time, lets him look for as long as he needs. Dele’s eyes wander from Eric’s face to the hollow of his throat, down his collarbones and chest until they’re level with the pinkish scar on his lower stomach. Eric watches as Dele raises his hands, one of them coming to rest on his hip while the other explores the small bit of scar tissue on Eric’s skin.“I’m alright, Del, see?” Eric murmurs, caresses the back of Dele’s head.





	moonlight making crosses on your body

**Author's Note:**

> funny story: there's a tamer, not-so-explicit version of this on my tumblr. i got stuck while writing another thing and i thought it would be nice to try and write a sex scene for that tamer, not-so-explicit version.  
> it wasn't. ya girl can't write sex for shit.  
> anyways!! i hope you enjoy it.
> 
> written for the [prompt](http://runrobborun.tumblr.com/post/181884363830/had-a-thought-about-eric-showing-his-new-scar-to): eric shows dele his appendectomy scar, sex stuff happens.

Dele is waiting for him when he gets home from his latest  –  and hopefully last for a while  – trip to the hospital. He’s sitting cross legged on Eric’s bed, flipping through Netflix with his frowny face on, so focused on the task at hand that he doesn’t even notice Eric leaning against the threshold. Eric lets himself look for a moment, the warm, fuzzy feeling he has come to associate with Dele tingling through his body as he takes in the way the light reflects on the springy bits of Dele’s hair, and the way his shirt looks a few sizes too big to him, hanging suspiciously large on his wiry frame. 

As if he senses he’s being watched, Dele whips his head around and sees Eric for the first time, a shy smile spreading through his face as his eyes scan Eric’s body up and down, and after the last few weeks Eric recognizes the look on Dele’s eyes, the one he gets when he’s making sure Eric is ok.

“How did it go?” Dele asks as he sits sideways on the bed, legs hanging from the edge of the mattress.

Eric moves from where he’s standing by the door, walks into the bedroom. “Alright. They removed the stitches, said I had to wait a few more weeks before I can start training again.”

He stands in front of Dele, who starts fiddling with the hem of Eric’s shirt. He tugs at it and looks up, a silent request in his eyes, one that Eric complies easily  – and a few seconds later he’s shirtless . Eric lets Dele take his time, lets him look for as long as he needs. Dele’s eyes wander from Eric’s face to the hollow of his throat, down his collarbones and chest until they’re level with the pinkish scar on his lower stomach. Eric watches as Dele raises his hands, one of them coming to rest on his hip while the other explores the small bit of scar tissue on Eric’s skin. 

“I’m alright, Del, see?” Eric murmurs, caresses the back of Dele’s head. 

Dele is silent for a moment before he leans in, presses a kiss to the scar. He looks up again, eyes glowing like lamps as he says, “I’m so fucking glad you’re alive, Dier.”

Eric swallows his usual  _ it was only an appendectomy, Dele _ , his heart swelling at the raw honesty in Dele’s voice and face. He knows Dele almost went out of his mind with worry when Poch gave the news about his condition to the team, remembers how tight Dele held his hand whenever he came to visit, the look on his eyes whenever Eric showed the smallest amount of pain. He bends down to close the space between them and Dele kisses him back with a growing fierceness, as if he’s trying to put a month’s worth of worries and fears into it, eager as ever as he eases his body back onto the mattress and drags Eric down with him. Dele breaks the kiss to flip them over, his long legs straddling Eric’s waist as he dives in for another kiss. Eric gives it to him, his hands gripping Dele’s thighs when he starts grinding against Eric’s crotch until they both are fully hard. Their kiss becomes more urgent, like a tidal wave threatening to swallow them whole, and it leaves Eric gasping for air as Dele trails kisses and bites from his jaw to his throat and collarbones. Dele takes a moment to take off his shirt before diving back, slowly making his way down Eric’s chest until he reaches his navel, hands making a quick work of getting Eric rid of his trousers and pants.

He pauses to search for the bottle of lube in the drawer, and all Eric can do is look at him. Kneeling between Eric’s open legs, Dele looks like the embodiment of sin; white teeth pressed against kiss-swollen lips, his hard cock straining against the joggers he’s wearing, an almost feverish look in his face as he eyes Eric’s prick. Dele bends down again, until his mouth is level with the appendectomy scar, and lavishes kisses over the scar tissue and around it, going downwards until Eric can feel a ghost of his breath on his cock and then back up. His hands are braced on the mattress on each side of Eric’s hips, nowhere near touching him, and Eric swears he’s going to die from how hard he is.

“Dele, come on,” Eric groans breathlessly, “stop being a tease.”

“In a hurry, are we,” Dele hides his smile against Eric’s stomach and Eric feels like smacking him upon the head.

“It’s been fucking ages since we last shagged,” Eric throws an arm over his eyes. Death by Dele seems like a good way to go.

“Bloody appendicitis,” Dele presses another kiss to Eric’s lower belly before continuing, “this, though, might be my new favorite part of you.” 

Eric is about to open his mouth to complain some more for Dele to get on with it when he finally touches him. A loud moan falls from his lips as Dele’s slick hand starts moving up and down his length, his movements calm and sure. He leans up to capture Eric’s mouth in a kiss, one that Eric returns hungrily, hand grabbing the back of Dele’s head as his hips start moving upwards to meet the movement of Dele’s fist. He tries to get Dele’s joggers off with one hand, only to groan in frustration when they get stuck. 

“Get ‘em off, Del,” he whispers against Dele’s mouth, raking his nails up the side of Dele’s body, a moan falling from his lips into Dele’s when he twists his hand just right, “come on, wanna touch you too.”

Dele lets go of Eric’s cock to push his joggers down and he uses his moment of distraction to throw Dele on his back on the bed, Dele giggling as Eric eases the rest of the offending piece of clothing off before lining their bodies up. Dele moans shamelessly as their cocks rub against one another, leftover lube and precome making the slide easier, and Eric has to bite the inside of his cheek to avoid coming from the sight of Dele spread under him, head thrown back and one of his hands fisted on the sheets.

Eric reaches for the lube, slicking his hand before he wraps it around both of their cocks and starts jacking them off. He mouths at Dele’s neck and collarbone, presses his moans against his skin as Dele’s other hand runs through the short strands of his hair, fingers on the back of his neck urging him up for a kiss. Eric does, their lips colliding as Dele fucks up into his fist, their pace becoming a bit relentless. Eric feels that familiar tug on his lower belly, knows it’s only a matter of time before he comes, but he wants to get Dele there first, wants to see his blissed out expression and the way he turns boneless and sated between his white sheets.

“Eric,” Dele moans, and Eric recognizes the breathless intonation of his voice, the way his toes are curling against the back of his knees, “I’m close.”

Eric nods and his hand picks up speed, gathering the precome leaking from their cocks as he focuses on getting his boyfriend off, his cock momentarily forgotten in favor of tipping Dele over the edge.

“Come on, Del,” he leans down to kiss him, teeth closing over his bottom lip before he continues,  “Come for me.” 

As if on cue, Dele comes with a long whine falling from his mouth, head thrown back as pearly streaks of come paint the skin of his belly. Eric coaxes him through his orgasm, peppers kisses to his shoulders, to the hollow of his throat, his jaw and his cheekbones as he waits for Dele to come down. Dele blinks up at him, a content smile on his lips as he reaches down and closes his hand around Eric’s cock, precome making it easy for Dele to build a rhythm. Eric rests their foreheads together as he looks down to watch Dele’s hand work on him, a moan falling from his lips at the sight. 

“Eric,” Dele murmurs and Eric looks up at him, finds Dele already looking at him, “I love you.”

“Fuck,” he moans, his hips bucking into Dele’s fist once, twice before he’s coming over Dele’s stomach, his vision blacking out for a bit as his orgasm crashes upon him.

He has half a mind not to crush Dele under him, rolling over before he collapses onto the bed beside him, arm thrown over his eyes. He feels Dele cleaning him, first his cock and then his hand, opens one of his eyes to watch as Dele wipes his come streaked stomach and hand on Eric’s abandoned shirt, a noise of protest rising in his throat.

“Shut up, Diet,” Dele throws the shirt on the floor before he drags the duvet over their bodies and cuddles closer to Eric’s body, his cheek resting against his sternum, “I just gave you one of the best orgasms of your life, how are you complaining already? God.”

Eric laughs, rubs his toes against Dele’s calf. He feels like staying like this forever, tangled up with Dele under the cover, laughing and bantering and kissing him until their lips go numb. He throws an arm around Dele’s shoulders, presses a kiss to the top of his head as his hand runs up and down Dele’s back until his body melts even further against Eric’s.

“Hey, Del,” he murmurs.

Dele hums in response, thumbing at his nipple.

Eric noses at his curls before continuing, hiding his smile on Dele’s hair, “I love you too.”

Dele turns his head to look at him, hand coming up to scratch at his beard. He smiles.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm posting without proofreading and i'll do it when i wake up but for now please don't mind the many many mistakes you're bound to find in this.  
> comments are always nice!! x


End file.
